


Pushing Down On Me

by seraphina_snape



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/F, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-11
Updated: 2012-03-11
Packaged: 2017-11-01 19:13:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/360278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraphina_snape/pseuds/seraphina_snape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>JJ and Emily wind up in a sticky situation during a case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pushing Down On Me

The box - JJ refused to think of it as a coffin - wouldn't have felt big enough for her alone, but it felt even smaller - more _suffocating_ \- crammed in here with Emily.

"JJ."

It was pitch-black, and JJ could literally taste the earth that surrounded them. She had faith in the team and their abilities to profile anyone right down to the colour of their socks, but they'd need something short of a miracle for the team to find them in time.

"JJ."

JJ knew they would suffocate sooner or later. Not enough oxygen for one person, let alone two. She would never see her parents again. Her mom and dad would lose another daught--

"Jayj!"

Startled, JJ turned her head towards the sound, her lips brushing over Emily's cheek. "Sorry," JJ said. 

"It's okay," Emily said. "They'll find us. I called Reid for backup right before we entered the house. They're already on their way. Don't panic."

JJ knew that the team being at the house didn't mean they'd find them in time, but she pushed the thought away. "I'm not panicking."

"JJ, I can feel your heartbeat. It's pounding."

"Oh." JJ was sure she was blushing. Emily could indeed feel her heartbeat. They were lying chest to chest, with Emily on top of JJ. Only their underwear, JJ's blouse and Emily's top separated their upper bodies. JJ could feel the heat radiating off Emily, a sharp contrast to the cold wood at her back.

"Look, I'll see if I can reach my cell phone - or yours. We could get lucky and get a signal."

"Okay," JJ said. 

There wasn't much room and Emily had to wriggle back and forth to get her hand anywhere near the pocket with her cell phone.

"I think you need to raise your hips a little to get your hand into your pocket," JJ said, feeling Emily squirm against her.

On the one hand, having a warm body pressing so close to hers was a welcome distraction from her imminent death. On the other hand, it stirred up memories of her long-forgotten phase of teenage rebellion. Unlike Emily, she hadn't done the punk thing. Instead, she'd brought home girl after girl and made out with them on her bed. All in all, JJ thought her parents would have been happier with black nail polish and death metal. But then she'd started noticing boys and her interest in girls had waned. She still got that shiver of excitement sometimes when she saw a nice pair of stocking-clad legs or a full pair of breasts, but she was mostly walking the straight path these days. 

Emily gave one last wriggle and JJ had to bite her lip to contain the gasp that threatened to escape. In her struggle to reach her cell phone, Emily had pushed one of her legs between JJ's thighs, rubbing against her with every movement. The contact sent a spike of arousal through JJ. 

"Yes! I've got it. Now I just have to get it up here somehow," Emily said, wriggling again. 

JJ couldn't help it; she moaned.

Emily stopped dead. "JJ? Are you okay? Did I hurt you?" 

The unsub hadn't been very gentle with either one of them, but JJ hardly felt the bruises. Tomorrow she'd be black and blue, but right now she felt hot and cold at the same time, and incredibly aroused.

"I'm okay, it's just, uh..."

"What?"

"Your leg."

"What about it? Did I kick you?" Emily started moving again, trying to shift position. 

"Oh, God. Please stop moving, Emily."

Emily froze. "JJ, you're starting to scare me."

"I'm sorry. It's just, my skirt is pushed up all the way and I'm wearing these thin silk panties and you're rubbing against me, Emily. If you don't stop, I'll do something stupid. Like kiss you." JJ doesn't even know why she'd worn her silk panties that day. They were her fuck me panties, and she usually wore them for dates (not first dates, though) and on days where she needed to make herself feel pretty. 

Emily didn't say anything for so long that JJ thought she'd just destroyed their friendship irrevocably. Then Emily slowly and very deliberately moved her leg against JJ's crotch. 

"Emily."

"It's a normal physical response, JJ. We're running on fear and adrenaline. It's only natural."

JJ's arm movement was limited by a lack of space, but JJ managed to raise her arm far enough to run a hand over Emily's buttocks. 

Emily moaned. "Raise your leg a little," she said, and when JJ complied, she ground her crotch down on JJ's thigh. 

JJ raised her head, carefully, and found Emily's mouth. Some of Emily's hair was tickling her neck, but JJ didn't mind. She pushed her tongue past Emily's lips, tasting lipstick and blood.

"God, JJ..."

"I know," JJ whispered. She let her lips brush over any part of Emily's face that she could reach: her lips, her cheeks, her chin. When she licked the side of Emily's neck, Emily groaned and bucked against her. The movement was followed by a loud thump and a shower of fine dust raining down on them. JJ spluttered and screwed her eyes shut.

"Ouch! Damn." 

"Are you okay?" 

"Yeah. Hit my head on the roof of this thing. Can't they build them any bigger?"

"I don't think it matters if you're--" JJ broke off. The haze of her arousal had almost made her forget where they were. Suddenly, JJ's heart was beating twice as fast again and the panic started to rise anew.

"Hey. JJ." Emily tapped JJ's hip with her hand and started moving again. "Stop thinking about it. Let me help you relax, and then we're getting out of here. I promise."

It was an empty promise and they both knew it, but it made JJ feel better. Or maybe that was the way Emily was grinding against her. JJ could feel the panic recede as Emily kissed her again and again. JJ felt a little dizzy by the time they parted, but she didn't know if it was the last vestiges of her near panic attack, the dwindling oxygen inside the box or simply a result of Emily's skill at kissing.

Her panties were soaked by now, her thigh slippery and wet. The fabric of Emily's trousers was scratchy in comparison with the smooth, damp silk, and it was almost uncomfortable to have it rubbing against her. It was also torturously good. 

"Oh, God. Please, Emily, I'm so close."

Emily hummed and leaned down to kiss JJ again. Her chest brushed against JJ's and JJ hard nipples rubbed against against Emily's breasts. JJ's breath caught in her throat. That little extra touch was all it took to push JJ over the edge. She gasped into Emily's mouth, hips jerking. 

When JJ came back to herself, she and Emily were still trapped in a small dark box but at least for the moment her panic and desperation had dissipated. Emily was still rocking against her thigh, though, making needy little moans. 

JJ smirked. She wormed her hand between their bodies. Emily never wore skirts to work and JJ couldn't figure out the logistics of opening Emily's pants, so she settled for running her nails over the crotch of Emily's suit pants, making Emily groan and buck against her hand. 

"Harder." 

JJ put her hand more firmly against Emily's crotch, rubbing against it in small circles until Emily shivered and shook, collapsing on top of her. 

After a few moments, the silence began to feel awkward. JJ couldn't think of anything to say beyond the painfully obvious. Emily's chuckling against her collarbone broke through JJ's thoughts.

"Stop thinking so hard, JJ," Emily said. "We're getting out of this box and after that, I think you and I need to talk. But for now, let's concentrate on getting out of here." 

"And how are we supposed to do that?"

"For one, I got a hold of my cell phone earlier," Emily said. 

The next moment, Emily flipped her phone open and JJ was nearly blinded by the dim circle of light somewhere near her ear. Squinting against the light, JJ said: "Please tell me you have a signal."

Emily grinned at her. "I have a signal," she said.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Fiction Challenge @ [crimeland](http://crimeland.livejournal.com/profile). Inspired by an old prompt from a kink meme post (accidental contact catching JJ and Emily off guard).


End file.
